Turning Tables
by RachelGleek97
Summary: Finn and Quinn got back together, but Finn has lost his love for her slowly, slowly. In the last year of high school, Finn and Rachel had started to grow a bond, and it spiralled into a secret love and on the day of the prom someone caught them together in the History room.


Turning Tables.

Chapter 1.

AU Finchel.

**HEY GUYS! :)  
This is my first story in a while, technically it is my second fan-fic ever, but the last one I wrote I was like 12. I am older now, so I hope you like it! :) AU.**

**[[[[[Finn and Quinn got back together, but Finn has lost his love for her slowly, slowly. In the last year of high school, Finn and Rachel had started to grow a bond, and it spiralled into a secret love and on the day of the prom someone caught them together in the History room.]]]]]**

* * *

Finn was at home, waiting for Rachel to come home, it had been a year since they graduated, but today was their year anniversary of their prom, when they got back together, and Finn just smiled thinking back to that day.

**Quinn's POV:-**

_'Where is he?' I thought to myself as I was walking through the school looking for Finn, but I couldn't find him and frankly I was getting annoyed being in this dress, it was quite frustrating having all these materials on my body and I had to be in the for a long time... Well if I found Finn, it wouldn't be that long._

_As I walked into the choir room, I saw Mr. Schuester in there with all of the boys from Glee... Except for Finn. WHERE IN THE HELL IS THAT BOY? 'Urghh!' I walked out and bumped into Santana. She looked stunning in her beige dress, sleeveless, with a slit up the leg all the way to her thigh. 'Oh, hey San, you look gorgeous, but have you seen Finn anywhere? I have looked everywhere, and I can't find him' I asked her trying to get away from her before she started insulting me. She hated when I asked her where Finn was, it wasn't like she knew, and even if she did, she wouldn't tell me. Ever since Santana found out that me and Finn started to date, she has been kind of bitchy to me, I just don't know why. 'Listen here Tubbers, I am not in the mood to beat around the bush, so. You know I don't like you, and I don't have the patience for your little games with your boyfriend, I have my own problems, so just leave me before I get any more agitated than I already am.' Santana said dryly, with a glare on her face and I didn't have anything to say back to her, so I walked off in search for Finn. Where was he?_

**Rachel's POV:-**

_'Do you think anyone will find us?' I asked looking at Finn. We were sitting at the back of the History classroom and I didn't want anyone to come and catch us here alone, what would happen if Quinn found out?_

_'Rach, nobody is going to come, it is too early for anyone to be looking for us, and what matters most if that I am here with you, and nobody else, I promise you I am ending things with Quinn, I might even do it tonight if the time is right, but all I know is that you are my one true love, and I want to kiss you.' Finn said looking at me holding my face with his hands and pulled me in for one of his soft, delicate kisses. I loved them, and I would never get enough of them.  
'Finn Hudson, I love you with all my heart' I said breaking the kiss to look at him and hug him softly._

_'Rachel, when I break things off with Quinn, I swear to you I will never leave your side again, I love you for who you are and nobody can change that, is that clear?' He said looking me in the eyes and __I did nothing but nod, smiling and reaching back in to kiss him._

**Quinn's POV:-  
**

_I remembered that the History room was near the back of the building, and I hadn't checked there yet, so I walked all the way to the History room, about to open the door when I heard the sound of a chair move and a cuss by a boy, and I was sure that was Finn's voice, so I barged in there to find not only Finn, but that Thing, oh boy was I angry, I was fuming, I even felt my face go red and I walked up to them to see her on top of him, and his lips had her lipstick all over his mouth. 'So you have been screwing her all along? Through the whole time we have been dating? Is that why you have been so distant? ANSWER ME FINN!' I didn't want them see me cry, but I couldn't hold it in any longer, the tears streaming down my face as I looked at Finn._

**Finn's POV:-**

_I had to fall and hit the chair didn't I! 'Quinn. It isn't what it looks like. Nothing has happened.' I said trying to defend myself and Rachel from Quinn._

_'Oh, and you are covering up for her too? Seriously Finn, you are such a dumb-ass, you have her lipstick all over your mouth!' Quinn said getting a little loud as I wiped my mouth._

_'Don't call him a dumb-ass, you are the one who cheated on him getting pregnant with his best-friend not so long ago!' Rachel said trying to defend me and I highly appreciated it, and I let her know by looking at her and squeezing her hand softly. Quinn just glared at me and Rachel with tears falling from her pale, white face._

_'Listen Quinn, you and I aren't going to work out, and you could see it coming from a mile away. Me and Rachel have only kissed, it isn't like I got her pregnant. I admit I cheated on you by kissing someone else, but all I have to say is that it's over. Me and you are done. I'm sorry Quinn' I said looking at her and started to walk out pulling Rachel along with me hearing Quinn call out after me. 'So you are going to dump me on the day of my Prom?' And that was all I heard her say, all I worried about was having Rachel by my side as I walked her out to my car and driving her to my place, knowing nobody was home, so I knew we would have a little while to ourselves._

* * *

******THOUGHTS?  
I hope you liked it, I am not so good with endings, and sorry if anyone likes Fuinn, but as I stated in the description, it is Finchel. So yeah! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3 Reviews help me heaps, and I can handle criticism, so... HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! :)**


End file.
